


Father Dearest

by IllogicalTribble (Nightmare_Child)



Series: Vulcan Kisses [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, more Vulcan kisses, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/IllogicalTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Blood Under the Skin, Sarek learns of Spock's relationship with Kirk. Some angsty fluffy stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to happen till I saw that there was some interest in it and it was pretty fun to write. Anyway I hope you like it, thanks for reading. 
> 
> I own nothing and intend no harm.

Spock lay sleeping peacefully, his Captain in his arms. There was movement beside him and he woke suddenly. His gaze came to rest on Sarek, awake as well and looking down at them passively. If Spock were one for emotional outbursts then panic would be sweeping through him now and perhaps he'd be stammering out a myriad of excuses. Instead he looked up at his father just as emotionlessly. 

"Spock." Sarek began. "Explain yourself."

For the first time in his life Spock found himself at a loss for words. "I-" he began but was spared the difficulty answering as Jim stirred in his arms. 

He snuffled sleepily. "Spock?" he murmured, opening his eyes. He went rigid when he caught sight of Sarek. "Ambassador." he said, suddenly wide awake.

"I have just been enquiring as to the the reason for this." Sarek said patiently. 

Kirk leapt out of the bed and stood before the ambassador, imposing a less authoritative figure. "Spock and I were going over the Orions' sabotage last night until very late. We were both quite exhausted after everything that happened, we must have fallen asleep mid discussion." Kirk offered, though Spock could see that he knew it fell on disbelieving ears. They both waited tensely for Sarek's reply. 

"Very well." he said curtly and turned to go. 

They both breathed a sigh of relief when he'd gone. "I did warn you about this." Spock said a little more smugly than he felt. Jim turned a brilliant smile on him. 

"Any regrets Mr. Sock?" he asked playfully, despite their current situation.

"No sir, I don't believe so." replied Spock, biting back a little smile of his own. 

"Good." Kirk said. "If you need me I'll be on the bridge."

"Dr. McCoy was quite adamant about at least two days of bed rest." 

"What can he do, ground me?" Jim said with a chuckle.

"Apparently not." answered Spock wryly. 

"I'll be fine Spock." Jim assured him. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yes Captain." agreed Spock. "I believe a discussion with my father is in order."

Jim winced. "Sorry about that." he said. "Need any help?"

"I can manage on my own." 

"Good luck."

"And you." replied Spock.

Jim looked at him quizzically.

"You're inevitable discussion with the doctor should be just as pleasant." Spock clarified.

"Ah," said Jim. "Well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, I suppose."

"Very well. Goodbye Jim."

"Goodbye Spock." replied Jim turning to go. He flashed Spock another heart melting smile before he was gone.

So Spock was left alone with the prospect of seeking out his father. He was not looking forward to it. 

It was another hour before he was able to get out of sick bay. McCoy had caught him trying to sneak out and it had been most difficult to convince him to let him go. If it had been to work instead seeing his father the good doctor would never have agreed. All too soon Spock found himself at the door to the Vulcan ambassador's quarters. He lifted his hand and only hesitated a moment before ringing for admittance. He heard movement from within and then a voice, his mother's.

"Come in." she said and Spock entered the room.

Sarek was there, Amanda at his side and stoic as ever. Spock looked between them, unsure how to begin. His mother solved that problem for him.

"Your father has told me what happened." she said simply. 

"Has he?" asked Spock, lifting an eyebrow in surprise. "And what has he told you?"

"You are well aware of what I told her Spock." Sarek said, something close to anger in his voice. "There is no reason for denial." 

"I have denied nothing."

"Then you admit it, you and the Captain...?"

"Yes." answered Spock firmly. 

"How long?"

"Several months now."

"Are the two of you...mated?"

"We are."

Sarek got to his feet, refusing to meet his son's eyes. "Illogical." he said. "The purpose of mating is procreation, impossible with one of the same sex."

"Indeed." replied Spock stiffly.

"Then for what purpose have you chosen Kirk as your mate?"

Spock hesitated. He knew the answer, but to tell his father. 

Amanda stepped in, sensing the tension between them. "Do you love him?" she asked gently.

"Love?" Sarek asked. "He is a Vulcan, he cannot love."

"On the contrary." said Spock. 

"You love this earthman?" Sarek asked and for all his rigid Vulcan discipline he looked surprised.

"I do."

Surprise turned to anger and Sarek's tone held a note of contempt. "Then you are no son of mine." Sarek moved towards the door and Spock stepped calmly out of his way. Amanda called to him to stop, but he ignored her and left without another word. She turned to Spock once the doors had closed.

"I'm sorry Spock." she said. 

"It is quite alright mother." Spock said. "I had expected no different from him."

"He's wrong you know. There's nothing wrong with love and nothing wrong with you for feeling it." 

"There are those who would disagree with you."

"Well, nevermind them as long as you're happy." Amanda said. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"I believe I am."

Amanda smiled joyfully. "That's all I've ever wanted for you. No matter what your father thinks, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you mother."

"And as for him, I'll speak to Sarek about all this."

"It will change nothing." replied Spock.

"He's your father Spock, I've been trying to keep the peace between you for years. I'm not going to stop now."

A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "You are quite stubborn." he said. 

"Quite common among humans." Amanda said, smiling.

"Indeed."

**********

Kirk headed for his quarters, exhausted. Perhaps Bones had been right about that second day of bed rest, not that he'd ever tell him. It had been quite a sight when McCoy had found him on the bridge and Jim had barely been able to convince him to let him stay. All while feeling like a little boy being scolded by an angry parent. The ache in his back and the abiding weariness he felt made it a less than satisfying victory.

He entered his quarters to find Spock sitting primly on his bed, hands neatly folded in his lap as if he didn't spend almost every night in it. He caught sight of the look on Spock's face and was instantly filled with concern.

"How did it go with your father?" he asked, though he could very well guess how it had gone.

"Not well." Spock answered curtly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"My father has totally disowned me and no longer recognizes me as his son." Spock spoke quietly and without feeling, but Jim knew better.

"Because I'm a human or because I'm a man?"

"Both I believe." 

Jim took a seat beside him and took Spock's clasped hands in his own. "I'm sorry." he said, stroking his thumb over the back of Spock's hand. "I never thought, I never meant for this to happen." 

"It is alright Jim." Spock said turning one of his little smiles on him. "I have not lost what is most important to me." 

"And you never will." Jim promised. 

Spock surprised him then by leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Jim relaxed against him contentedly, resting a hand on his cheek. They parted a moment later and Spock looked at him with more emotion than Jim had ever seen in him. 

"Thank you Jim." he whispered, as if he were afraid someone might hear him.

"For what?" 

"I never thought I would know the feeling of happiness, you have changed that."

"Spock you've made me the happiest man in the galaxy. I'm just glad I can return the favor." Jim replied, heart filled with warmth.

"You have." Spock said. He lifted his hand. "T'hy'la." 

Jim lifted his hand and Spock joined their fingers in a Vulcan kiss. "T'hy'la." Jim repeated, feeling a rush of love course through him.

He leaned over and caught Spock's lips in a proper human kiss. And when they heard the door chime a while later they ignored it, even when they heard McCoy's dulcet tones through the door. He could shout himself hoarse for all they cared, they had more important things to do.


End file.
